Semm Emergency Needles are commonly known in the surgical instruments art. Semm Needles are used to externalize sutures from within the abdominal cavity. The Semm Needle is a reusable, exposed crochet type hooked needle mounted to a rod, the rod being approximately 3 millimeters in diameter. In use, the Semm Needle requires excessive force to penetrate the peritoneum. This excessive force tends to minimize control of the Semm Needle during penetration. Thus, once the peritoneum is penetrated, the Semm Needle tends to plunge into the abdominal cavity with minimal control.
An additional disadvantage of the Semm Needle is that once it penetrates the peritoneum, the sharp needle point remains exposed. The exposed point increases the potential for damage due to inadvertently perforating organs or tissue.
Another disadvantage of the Semm Needle is that it lacks a means to positively secure a suture portion once it is grasped within the hook. Using a Semm Needle, a suture may tend to dislodge from the hook during externalization because the suture is not securely held within the device. A further disadvantage of the Semm Needle is that upon removal from the abdominal cavity it can damage the surrounding tissue.
Veress needles are commonly known in the surgical instruments art. Veress needles are used to insufflate the abdominal cavity using compressed gas. A Veress needle includes an inner dull stylet slidably mounted in a sheath. The sheath of a Veress needle has a sharp outer point for penetrating tissue. The inner dull stylet is spring biased such that it retracts during penetration and extends once it is beyond the resistant tissue. Veress needles, however, do not provide a means or mechanism for securing and externalizing sutures.